pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyurem
Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム Kyuremu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon and the highest leveled stationed Pokémon in Pokémon Black and White (Lv. 75) and the second highest leveled stationary Pokémon of all time, surpassed only by Arceus in the Resort Area in Pokémon Platinum. The player must navigate through an extremely difficult maze to get to the Giant Chasm and thus, Kyurem. It has three signature moves, the most of all Legendaries. They are Freeze Shock, Ice Burn, and Glaciate. In Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, Kyurem has two different forms that can be created by fusing ether Reshiram or Zekrom using a DNA Splicers.(Drayden's family treasure) Those special forms are known as Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Its type remains the same in Black and White Kyurem; / Biology Appearance Kyurem is portrayed as an ice-covered, hunch-backed draconian entity with your mom and large bulky legs, along with a damaged wing and chipped horn. Its ice-covered wings are attached to its shoulder blades. It has two fins by its neck with a small yellow streak down its head. Ice covers its face completely except for its eyes, which are yellow. Additionally, Kyurem has two other forms in which can be fused with either Zekrom or Reshiram. It can change form by using the DNA Splicers (Drayden's family treasure) to turn Reshiram or Zekrom back into the Light Stone or Dark Stone and then merging with it. The process can also be reversed. In Black and White Versions 2, when under the control of Ghetsis, it appears to turn into some sort of awakened form where it's wings are revealed to be node-like appendages that absorb energy, as well as fiery tendrils of energy which it uses to trap Zekrom/Reshiram, then absorb them. Gender Differences Habitat Kyurem lives in the Giant Chasm which is in the eastern part of Unova region. Origin There are conflicting ideas on the origin of Kyurem. According to the old woman in Lacunosa Town, Kyurem descended from an icy comet, which simultaneously created the Giant Chasm, and took residence there. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, however, it stated by Drayden that Kyurem was created alongside Reshiram and Zekrom and may be all that's left. Also, in-game, it is found out that the substance that makes up the Giant Chasm dates from the same time period as Dragonspiral Tower. This version of the story is more viable based on the Pokédex entry which states that Kyurem wishes to be completed with truth and ideals, thereby becoming the Original Dragon once more. Videos Evolution Kyurem does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |border = |blackwhite = Giant Chasm |bwrarity = One (Or trading) |black2white2 = Giant Chasm |b2w2rarity = One (Or trading) }} Pokédex Entries |border = |name = Kyurem |black = It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. |white = It can produce ultracold air. Its body is frozen. |black 2 = This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals. |white 2=This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals. }} In Side Games In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to infinity, Kyurem is the main antagonist of the story. It is brutal and powerful, savagly attacking Hydreigon and effortlessly defeating it. He is the penultimate boss of the main storyline. He attacks with both a firey Dragon Pulse that blasts in a straight line, or Glaciate, a freezing wind that's a sure hit, and also lowers speed. Learnset Normal Form= }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} |-| Black Kyurem= }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} |-| White Kyurem= }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = KyuremAnim.gif |bwsprs = Kyurem BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Kyurem BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Kyurem BW Shiny Back.png }} Gallery Kyurem (Dream).png|Kyurem from Pokémon Dream World 646Kyurem-Black2.png|Black Kyurem (overdrive) 646Kyurem-White2.png|White Kyurem (overdrive) WHite Kyurem EX.jpg|White Kyurem EX Black Kyurem EX.jpg|Black Kyurem EX Artwork of Kyurem formes.jpg|Kyurem and others KyuremAll.png|Kyurem and forms Trivia * Kyurem, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, is part of the Tao Trio. Kyurem embodies vitalizes and/or wuji. * When encountered in the wild after navigating through the Giant Chasm, Kyurem is at Level 75. This is the third highest level of Pokémon encountered in the wild after Lv. 80 Arceus and Lv. 100 Magikarp. * In Lacunosa Town, people said long ago Kyurem came out at night and took people and Pokémon away to eat them. It is also said that the villagers built large walls to keep Kyurem out, but that wouldn't make sense since it could fly. * Kyurem is the fifth Dragon-type Pokémon to not be weak against Ice-type moves, the first being Kingdra, the second being Dialga, the third being Palkia, and the fourth being Reshiram. All of these Pokémon, except Kingdra, are legendary Pokémon. * Kyurem has the third highest stat total of all Generation V Pokémon, 660 being surpassed only by Reshiram and Zekrom who have equal totals of 680. However, when in either Black or White form, it's stat total jumps to 700, being the second highest stat total of all Pokemon, second only to Arceus. * When caught, Kyurem holds the Comet Shard, an item also found within its lair, the Giant Chasm. It sells for a whopping 60,000 if sold to the ore collector in Icirrus City. * Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem share a remixed version of one battle theme. Reshiram's has a fire effect and Zekrom's has an electricity effect, but Kyurem's has a bass playing in the background instead. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Kyurem. * Kyurem's species may be the Boundary Pokémon because it may keep Reshiram and Zekrom from fighting each other, acting as the "peacemaker". * Kyurem is the only member of its trio not to have a signature ability, as it has Pressure, while Zekrom and Reshiram have Teravolt and Turboblaze, respectively. Although when Kyurem transforms into Black Kyurem and White Kyurem, it replaces its Pressure ability with Zekrom and Reshiram's abilities, Teravolt and Turboblaze, respectively. * Kyurem changes into Black Kyurem when it takes energy from Zekrom and turns into White Kyurem when it takes energy from Reshiram in the movie MS015: Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsman - Keldeo. * In Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, Kyurem changes its form with the use of the DNA Splicers. If you have Zekrom in your party, you can fuse it with Kyurem using this item and it will change to Black Kyurem. If you have Reshiram, it will turn into White Kyurem. Zekrom/Reshiram will disappear from your party, but the process can be reverted at any time using the DNA Splicers. * Its the only Pokémon so far that can fuse and change form at the same time. * Kyurem has the 2nd most forms of all Legendary Pokémon, 3. The most being 4 from Deoxys. * Kyurem is the only Pokémon that changes forms by fusing with another Pokémon. * In Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 changes its form with the use of the DNA Splicers that is left in the Giant Chasm after catching Kyurem. *Kyurem's learnsets in its two forms are special in the way that two of its moves change: Scary Face gets replaced by either Fusion Bolt or Fusion Flare for Black Kyurem or White Kyurem respectively, and Glaciate gets replaced by its other signature moves: Freeze Shock for Black Kyurem and Ice Burn for White Kyurem. *Black Kyurem pounds the ground with his arms in his animated sprites. *Kyurem's Fusion Bolt move is smaller than his body. *In the movie Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice, he is depicted as the strongest Pokémon. However, Arceus has a higher stat total. *In both Black 2 and White 2 it is shown that Kyurem's wings are covers for the part of it's body that causes the fusions. *Black Kyurem and White Kyurem has the second highest base stat total of 700. Arceus has the highest. *Black Kyurem has the second highest Attack stat of 170, White Kyurem has the second highest Special Attack of 170. Deoxys's Attack form has a base Attack and Special Attack of 180, holding the record of the highest Attack and Special Attack out of all Pokemon. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Tao trio